


Fits Like a Key Into The Lock On The Wall

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Gender Library [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Sign Language, Trans Perry the Platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Even if he knows his thoughts aren't true, Perry can't help but feel insecure about Doofenshmirtz knowing about a certain part of him.Alt title—Unconditional Love
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Gender Library [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710853
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Fits Like a Key Into The Lock On The Wall

Perry knew what he was getting into when he got into a relationship with Heinz.

He knew Doofenshmirtz had his insecurities, his faults, his _flaws_ that Heinz didn't like about himself. He knew he would have to reassure him that he was alright, that he was enough for the small, turquoise platypus. Perry would always let him know that it was alright regardless.

However, Perry didn't have that for himself. He never showed how he truly felt about himself to anyone, not even Doofenshmirtz. There wasn't a need to show it, he thought. There was never a time where he needed to talk about it, he also thought. Yet, despite what he was thinking and trying to tell himself, he couldn't help but feel insecure on one thing. Doofenshmirtz would love him no matter what, because if he loved him before, even knowing the fact he was a platypus while he was a human, then there wasn't a reason for him to stop now.

He stared at his body, well whatever he could see without a reflection to look at anyways. He wondered if Doof even noticed he was different from other male platypi, or if he couldn't because of Perry being the only platypus that he knew about as far as he was aware. It was something he could easily notice if he looked at himself like he was now. He could pinpoint everything that wasn't right to him, what didn't _fit_ who and what he is. Perry didn't hate them, they just didn't feel _right_.

Luckily for him, no one pointed it out how he was "female" rather than what he really was. Not Heinz, not Vanessa, no one mentioned a single thing about it. Luckily for him, there weren't too many occasions where he _had_ to look at his own body. He stopped looking below himself, shaking his head slightly. He shouldn't zone out, he's an agent. Agents weren't supposed to be zoned out like that. Perry was lucky he wasn't in battle, otherwise he would have dealt with a blow to his body one way or another.

Besides, it wasn't good to focus on things like that if a person couldn't handle it.

Perry looked around before running off. He figured it'd be better to talk to—or well, sign in his case—Heinz about this. It would help ease his insecurities and thoughts, plus it was good to let feelings out rather than bottle them up and he got to see him more. It was nerve-wracking, sure, but that never stopped the platypus from doing what needed to be done.

Once he got to Heinz's apartment, he knocked on the door. He wanted to make sure he was home first before deliberately barging in. While he could've done just that, he wasn't on duty at the moment, so there wasn't a reason to just break it down for the hell of it. He heard Doofenshmirtz groan in frustration.

"I already told you I don't _want_ any of your-"

Perry chattered.

"Oh, sorry Perry the platypus, you can come in."

Perry took a key out from under his fedora. He unlocked the door, opened it, then walked inside. He scanned the room for Heinz as he closed the door behind him. The doctor was sitting down on the couch and he had the TV on. His heart pounded. He took a deep breath. Perry was close to sweating out milk, but he tried to keep himself calm.

He came closer to the couch. Heinz paused the TV before looking at the platypus.

"If this is about my schemes, then try tomorrow. I don't have anything planned for today."

Perry shook his head. "I'm here on my own accord. We need to talk." He signed.

Even though it wasn't audible, he could notice Heinz gulping. He didn't blame him, he was nervous too, albeit currently for different reasons. He sat down next to Heinz. It was clear to see how Heinz's heart was pounding out of his chest, almost as clearly as his navy blue eyes shining from the light above.

"I've been here for you, do you think you could be here for me this time?"

Heinz raised his eyebrows. His eyes widened. He then crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I can! What do you take me for, all give and no take?" Heinz retaliated.

Hearing that almost made Perry want to laugh, just seeing him get so worked up.

Almost.

"How much do you know about platypuses?" Perry chattered as he signed.

"Not a lot. I did a _little itty bit_ of research, but the most I know is from you."

He nodded. "Do I seem different from other males, or are you unable to notice?"

"Well aside from your spurs looking metallic, I don't. What's this about?"

While he felt that he'd directly ask, he was afraid that he would. It was good he didn't notice, though. For him, he was able to pass without a problem it seemed like.

"I'm not like other males, Doof." He began explaining. He looked at him in the eyes. "I'll just be blunt, I'm trans. It's why I have artificial spurs instead of real ones, they fell off a while back."

Perry broke eye contact with him. He looked over the couch arm. He couldn't look at his face.

The platypus kept signing even while he wasn't looking at him. "I'm insecure about it, honestly. I keep thinking 'would he still love me even if I'm not a real man' and other things like it even if I know it's not true that you would stop."

Heinz didn't respond right away. He figured he was absorbing the information and letting it sink in. Perry felt ready to get up and run out. He knew it wasn't needed nor was there a reason to do so. Before he knew it, he got picked up then scooped into Heinz's long, lanky arms. Despite the bags under his eyes making him look sleep deprived, he looked dead serious.

There wasn't a way he'd get out of this now.

"Perry, I don't _care_ what you are, boy, girl- You're _Perry_ to me. I mean hell I'm dating a _platypus_ , do you think I'm gonna care at this point?!" Heinz exclaimed, being over exaggerated with his arm movement.

Perry couldn't help but smile. He wanted to laugh as well, which might have been part of his intention. He noticed a small smirk crawl up on the doctor's face as well. Even if he didn't say it explicitly, he knew he was real to him. He buried his face into the doctor's chest. Every little bit of insecurity and worry he felt melted away as joy and reassurance entered his veins.

He went to adjust his hat, as it was about to fall off, but Heinz did it for him. Regardless, he grabbed onto one of his boney fingers and held onto it.

"Since you're already here, do you wanna watch a movie?"

Perry chattered an affirmative answer.

That sounded nice.


End file.
